Winter Wish
by Tsubaki's Apprentice
Summary: Sasuke has spent 3 years of his life as a single parent and he's done a great job. So how is it that this dobe can walk right into and out of their lives like that, and think he's gonna get away with leaving? Well he's got another thing coming. SasuNaru
1. After School

OMG! I'm not dead! Yessir! Back and in the flesh! Sorry it took so long. I just had to spend 300 bucks on a cheap laptop so I could gain my sanity back. Right now, I'm having a stake out for Santa so I can kidnap him and hold him for hostage. For 4 years I've asked for either Itachi or a NaruSasu video and he hasn't delievered! So tonight I'm gonna get him. I felt really bad for having a minimum activity rate this past year, so to make it up to you, I'm just gonna update what I've done so far. I'm taking Creative Writing at my school now, so hopefully this stuff will be better than before. **Happy Christma-hanna-kwazi-kah everyone!** And yes I am limiting it to only these three holidays because veryone knows in some way, deep, deep, down, they are celebrating one of these...

* * *

**Chapter One:** After School

The bell chimed, signaling that it was time to go. Then after a few moments waves of children trickled outside to get onto their busses or go meet their parents waiting outside of the car for them. A few of them searched for their parents in the crowd and upon seeing them, they left their stuff and made a beeline for the playground. One little boy in particular, stood off further to the side with who could be assumed to be the teacher, waiting patiently for someone.

"He's late again" the boy said sullenly.

"Give him a few more minutes. I bet he waiting for a bus to drop some of the kids off"

"Hn" he grunted emotionlessly. His teacher sighed with a small smile, as it reminded her of the similar way his father grunted in much of the same way.

"Haru-kun. Why don't we wait inside. You'll get sick if you wait out here any longer" she

"Okay" he said reluctantly. She held his hand and led him back into the classroom. Haru sat down at him desk and waited quietly.

"You know, you could be doing your homework right now while you wait" she said smiling. The boy nodded before taking out a pencil and a sheet of paper.

"Hey Ino, I'm leaving now. Ten-Ten said she'll lock up the gym for me"

"Naruto-sensei!" the child yelled dropping him pencil on the table. Then he ran over and glomped the other teacher.

"Hey Haru-kun! Why are you still here?"

"His dad is running a little late" she said sheepishly. Naruto glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly 45 minutes since school ended.

"Daddy is always late. So Ino-sensei waits with me"

"Really? Well if you want, I'll let you come home with me then. Your dad can pick you up from there"

"Okay!"

"Naruto! You can't** do** that!"

"Come on Ino. It's not a problem. He's my neighbor anyway. And I know you've got plans soon so you won't have to wait for his dad to come. I swear nothing is going to happen! Right Haru-kun?"

"Yup! I'll be really good! I promise!" he said excitedly. Though both adults knew the problem wasn't exactly going to be regarding_ his_ behavior.

No Naruto. I'm pretty sure this is illegal"

"No it's not. We're **teachers**! We've been taught how to deal with children in a way their parents won't care about. Besides, don't you want to se your Maru-chan?"

"Naruto!" she hissed.

"Who's Maru-chan?"

"It's her boyfriend" he said teasingly.

"Ewww....gross!"

"I know!" he said grinning. Glanced up at the clock she saw that it was now after 4 and her boyfriend would be getting her in half and hour. She would just barely make it home to get dressed before he was there.

"We're so going to get fire for this..." she said sighing.

"Yay!" both men cheered before glomping _her_ this time.

* * *

'Man..I thought I'd _never_ get out of there...' a man thought as he walked off of the college campus.

The young man sighed before getting into his car. Before he started it, he reached to turn his cell phone so he wouldn't be tempted to use it while he was driving. (That's right people. It's very dangerous to drive while on the phone) as he got ready to push the button he noticed he had a message from Haru, so he listened. After a few minutes, the man played over the message again, not really grasping what his son had just said.

"_Hey daddy. I'm going home with Naruto-sensei. If you forgot, he's my new gym teacher since Lee-sensei is in jail with his dad, for trying to save a tree. He lives in the room next to us so come to get me when you get here! Bye!" he said before hanging up._

Without another thought, he sped out of the parking lot and to his apartment complex. How dare those teachers actually let his son leave with someone he barely knew! Sure the guy lived next door a while now, but from what he had seen, he was a total moron. What kind of a role model forgets to put out his trash, and then the next morning chases after the garbage truck in his_ underwear_? Any parent with a functioning brain wouldn't allow their child to be left alone in the **same room** with a person like that. And even though he knew his son was the more intelligent one, he sure wasn't going to rely his poor 6 year old to take care of himself....especially with such an irresponsible person. That school was going to get an earful come tomorrow, but right now he had to get his son first.

'Hn. If anything's happened then I'm going to sue that school for all it has' he thought speeding up a bit more.

* * *

"So Haru. What do you want to do first?"

"I wanna watch t.v!"

"Didn't I see you doing homework when I came in? Maybe you should finish it"

"No fair. I thought you were cool Naruto-sensei"

"I am cool! But I want you to do your homework before we do anything fun. You know your dad is going to ask why I didn't make you do it. You don't want to get me in trouble, do you?" he asked pouting. The boy quickly shook his head no.

"Okay then. After you're done, we can play a super duper awesome game together! Hurry up!" he said excitedly. The boy quickly got his backpack and went to the table.

"Um...Naruto-sensei. Can you help me?"

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"Ino-sensei said we had to pretend to write a letter to Santa and well...I don't know what to say" he said hesitantly.

"Well make a wish list. It's not too early to tell him what you want. I bet if you tell him really early he'll be able to find everything by Christmas!"

"Good idea Naruto-sensei!" he praised. Then he scribbled things down for 2 minutes and dropped his pencil down on the table.

"Done?"

"Yeah"

"Great. Now we can make snacks!"

"What are we making?"

"Ramen!"

"Really? I've always wanted to try some!"

"You've never had _ramen_ before?" he asked amazed.

"Nope! My dad says that it's not healthy and it's just plastic in a cup"

"Well that's because he's never had any! Ramen is great. Wait until you try it!" he said setting the kettle down onto the stove.

"Are we going to sit and wait for the water to get hot?"

"No. I have a special mission for you"

"What? What?"

"You...get to water my plants. I'm old so I don't think they like me because they won't grow. But maybe they'll be happy if you do it because you're a kid"

"I don't think you're old Naruto-sensei. My dad says you're a child and he's told me he's 22 so you're younger than him" he said innocently.

"Really now. Haru....what else does he say about me?"

"Um...he said you're immature, mentally challenged, careless and stuff like that. And he told me not to say that stuff about anyone but you, because he said it's mean, but for you it's the truth ...oh yeah! And he calls you a dobe all the time too" he recited perfectly.

"What a....wonderful memory you have Haru-kun"

"Thank you" he said beaming. Then the kettle whistled, signaling that the water was hot.

"Can I pour it? Can I? Can I?" he asked bouncing up and down by his side.

"No way! It's too hot for you! You're not allow to touch this until you know how to do calculus" he said trying to avoid the boy while he held the kettle in his hands.

"What's that?" Haru asked halting in mid jump.

"You'll learn when you're bigger. Then you get to show it to me, and_ then _I'll let you pour the water. Deal?" he said setting down the bowls.

"Deal!" he said before reaching to dig in. He looked up when his teacher stopped him.

"You can't eat it yet. It's too hot! You're gonna burn your mouth. Blow it first so it cools off"

"Alright" he said before following his instructions. After a few seconds, he tested it again before eating it slowly. After he swallowed his first bite, he paused for a moment as he decided whther he liked it or not. Then after another moment, he resumed eating with gusto, making the older man chuckle. Soon they were finished and Naruto picked up the plates and began washing them in the sink. He felt a tug at his pant leg and then looked down to see Haru looking at him with a cute pout on his face.

"What's wrong now?"

"I'm bored" he said grumpily.

"You're bored, huh?"

"Well then I guess we're going to have to play a game then right?"

"That's right!" he sang.

"Well then what do you want to play?" he asked grinning. Then boy thought about it for a minute. Naruto noted how cute his brows furrowed as he pondered over the question. Then his face brightened.

"Hide and go seek!" he answered excitedly.

"Alright then. You go hide, and I'll count to fifty" he said drying his hands. The boy quickly scurried off looking for a place to hide. Naruto heard a few things fall to the ground, which told him he'd been brave enough to go hide in the untouched area, the place which he called his room. He was just about to reach forty when he heard someone knocking on his door.

"Just a second!" he called out. But then person continued to knock. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. Standing there was a man around his age or younger looking at him with a look akin to annoyance and irritation.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my son" the man said in annoyance.

"Oh! You must be Sasuke then. You kind of look like him. Though I expected you to be older though. Not really old, but not younger than me either"

"Is he here?" the man asked impatiently.

"Yeah. He's probably hiding from me in my closet still" Naruto said rubbing a hand on the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Was that suppose to be a joke?"he asked bluntly.

"No..." the blonde replied slowly in confusion.

"So is this some kind of _game _to you?" he asked shocked.

"Sure it is! I do this all of the time with kids!" he said beaming. He didn't ever expect the fist that went hurling into his face.

"Bastard what the heck!?" he said from his place on the ground.

"I don't know** how** you got this job but I'll make sure you don't get to keep it. These are real people with real lives that you're dealing with here, no matter how small they may look. And even though you may think you're just fooling around with them like you would with any other random person you meet on the street, **they** don't see it like that. They get scarred from things like this so if you have any semblance of a functioning brain you'll stop whatever you're doing and grow up. Preferably before someone else comes along and decides to put your ass in jail!" he said glaring dangerously at the blonde haired man.

"Naruto-sensei you're taking too long. You were suppose to come find me. I had a great hiding spot and everything...Daddy! You finally came!" Haru said before spotting his dad and running into his arms.

"Hey little guy!" he said changing his voice the moment he saw the boy. Naruto watch the entire scene play before him with amazement, almost forgetting about his swelling jaw. But the keyword was _almost_.

"Naruto-sensei, did you fall? You have to put some ice on the booboo or you'll have to go to the scary doctor so he can fix it with the stingy stuff"

"Good idea. I really don't wanna go there. Hey Haru, go get your stuff so you can go. You don't want to keep your dad waiting"

"Okay!" he said before running off. As soon as he was gone, the teacher let out an awkward chuckle.

"Look, I think we've gotten into some kind of misunderstanding. I was just playing a game with Haru because he was bored"

"Save it. I don't want excuses. I'm taking my son and we're going to go home" he snapped.

"I'm ready daddy!"

"Good. Come on and watch some t.v"

"Bye Naruto-sensei! Don't forget to fix your booboo!" he said waving. His father gave one more glare at the blonde boy who as still sitting on the floor in a daze, before shutting the door. He sat there for a few more moments in silence.

'What the heck just happened?'

* * *

Yup. Bringin back some memories? Good. Now everyone please press the (now **not** purple) review button and tell me so.


	2. Chapter 2

A chapter the next day! Aren't you all proud of me? I could tell by the reviews you were! I'm so happy I got such a good response because I was seriously worried about what you'd all say throughout school today. I'm glad you liked it because it's motivated me a bit more. Maybe...just maybe I can cram all of this in before Christmas. If not then It will be a Christmas slash New Year thing.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Naruto winced as he applied the ice pack to his jaw again, grumbling things about stupid over protective parents. He should have listened to Ino when she warned him about doing this. And yet, as he thought about it more, he wasn't too upset about getting punched out like that. Heck if it were _his_ kid, he probably would have done _a lot _worse. It was kind of cool to see a dad like that worried for his kid. He should've known that they needed to do a bit more of "adult talking", instead of him thinking he was with another one of his students. Those type of parents like to speak with intelligent adults and don't like to be reminded that teachers like him are the ones who are paid to _romp around _with their kids every day. Poor Naruto was never one to talk with adults too well, that's why he's** gym teacher** for god's sake.

'But he didn't have to punch the living daylights out of me...my face is going to be bruised for weeks!' he thought sulking. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard someone knocking at his door. Chucking the ice pack in a corner incase someone he knew saw him nursing the gruesome bruise. They'd laugh in his face if they heard a _parent_ did it to him, so as he walked to the door he was forming an epic battle scene to tell them if the asked about it** (It included a gang of mafia guys mistaking him for a contraband dealer that wouldn't give them their illegal drugs unless he got more money)**. He was shocked to see that behind the door it was none other than his **real** assailant, glaring at him which wasn't as surprising.

"Here. This is for the pain" he said handing him a bottle of pills. Naruto took it slowly.

"What, you mean you're not here to beat me up some more?"

"Haru was worried about you and didn't want you to go to the doctor so he wanted me to give this to you"

"Anything _else_?"

"...thank you for watching him"

"And?" he prodded further.

"He said he wants you to play with him again" Sasuke replied with a bored tone. Naruto's mouth would have dropped open, had it not been the searing pain that was involved every excessive movement of his mouth.

"Are you kidding me? Aren't you going to say anything about **punching **me?"

"I didn't punch you...you _'fell'. _Remember?" he said smirking.

"Ha ha. Very funny, jerk. So are you going to hear what I have to say now?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really. So first of all, you shouldn't be punching people out, in front of your kids because they see you do that kind of stuff and then think it's alright to do with other kids. And second...**you had no reason to hit me**!"

"I had **every **reason to hit you. You took my child home without my permission, and let him go into your _house_ without my permission"

"Nothing happened alright. I helped him with his homework, gave him a snack, and then I played a game with him. That's all. Besides, judging by how you reacted, I'm sure you taught him how to drop kick someone if they ever tried anything funny with him"

"Solar plexus..." he muttered blushing.

"Huh?"

"I told him to go for the solar plexus first" he added.

"Figures...but you know, I'm sure the back of the calf would work a lot better. With his height he'd be able to reach the pressure point easily and then run away when the assailant tripped"

"Since when are you an expert?"

"Kick-boxing and karate since I was 6, and now part time instructor at Master Gai's Center for Little Youths" (no, this is not a typo, you'll find out later)

"Hmmm...are you his stand-in for everything?"

"Look teme, he chose me because he _trusts_ me"

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you were the **last** resort, since him _and_ his son went to jail for whatever reason"

"I'll have you know I got my black belt at 15 years old. That's pretty impressive" he said smirking. The blonde _conveniently_ left out the fact that he **failed** the exam the first 3 times...

"Hah! I got mine 2 years later than you and I could still wipe the floor with you"

"Wanna try me?"

"Nah. I think I've beaten you enough for one day. Some other time, _maybe_. I have to go back with Haru now"

"Alright. But you know, now that we've straightened this all out, if you ever are running late or something I can get him since I'm closer than...wherever you come from. And Haru is will be alright with me, since I'm around kids all day and it's not like I wouldn't have already gotten the chance to pick up a kid or anything by now. So I'm sure not a pedophile...wow...did I really just say that?" he rambled on.

"Yes you did, dobe" he said smirking.

"W-well you know what I meant. Haru-kun is one of my favorite students. And when something is wrong I'll be there for you to help him out alright?"

"...sure" he said hesitantly. Never in his life had anyone been so adamant in helping out Haru other than himself. It was kind of weird to be in this kind of situation. Especially with someone whom he had last punched in the face not two hours ago. This man confused Sasuke to no end, yet he was like a puzzle you wouldn't give up on until you found out how it truly look. There was obviously more to this Naruto than met the eye, and he wanted to know what it was.

"So...then I guess you better be getting back...right?" he asked breaking the silence.

"I guess so. See you around...dobe"

"Yeah bye...hey!" Don"t call me that!"

* * *

Naruto was having the best dream of his life. He was standing in th deck of his outdoor pool and it was full of his favorite...miso ramen. As if in a trance, he slowly walked over to it with drool sliding down the side of his cheek. 

"Ahhh...my lovely ramen. How I have missed you so!" he said diving in. The broth made a small slash. He closed his eyes and swallowed inhaled some of the broth. But he did it a little too quickly and so he needed to come up for air. Panic welled in his chest as a stray noodle got tangled around his ankle, preventing him from getting to the surface. Then it all went black.

Later, he felt himself on the flat surface of what he thought was the pool. Somewhere in the background, he heard _'Buttons' _by the Pussycat Dolls playing. As he opened his eyes, he saw a familiar shade of blue-black hair and obsidian eyes looking at him. What caught him off guard the most was the pressure he was feeling on his lips as well as the air being passed through them.

"Hurry up daddy! I think he's dead!" he heard Haru wail in the background somewhere. He felt the man in front of him smirk for a split second before something_ else_ went into his mouth. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn his heart began pounding like a drum...literally. Wait a minute...it was!

_Thump_

_thump _

_thump _

_thump _

Yup. That was all that was needed to put it up there with the old "Lucky Charms leprechaun kidnapping him" (1) dream he had when he was 10. First he nearly _drowned_ in a pool of ramen. Then Sasuke saved him by doing CPR on him, and_ then_ proceeded to **make out** with him. And to top it off, the butterflies in his stomach were acting up so much, he was about to go into _cardiac arrest_! Scratch that. This was now the** number one **most freaky dream ever. Whatever Sasuke gave him, he was never taking again.

* * *

_Thump_

_thump _

_thump _

_thump _

"**Dobe! Wake up and open the door! You're going to be late!"**

'Huh?! What's going on?' he thought shooting out of bed. He turned to the clock and noticed it was a quarter past 7 o'clock and it was blaring 'Buttons' on the radio. It was amazing he didn't notice any of this for half an hour. He really needed to see a doctor...

"Dobe. Open the god damn door, before a_ break it _open!" the voice bellowed once more. He rushed over to the door, cursing as he tripped over a pair of his pants. Really needed to clean this place up...

"What is it!?!" he asked annoyed. There stood Sasuke as cool as a cucumber, even after that out burst.

"Get dressed. You're riding with me today"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because Haru doesn't have gym today and I made an appointment with the doctor while he's in class. That, needs to be checked out. It was a nasty blow" he said, pointing to his now barely blue and black cheek.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's hardly there"

"But...how?"

"I've always been a fast healer"

"Well I don't care. You're going. Maybe they can connect the rest of your brain to your body instead"

"Ha ha. That's so funny I forgot to laugh" he drawled.

"Get dressed dobe. Haru is waiting" he ordered. Sasuke was surprised to see that at the mention of that name, he quickly shuffled around to find his things and then scrambled into his bathroom. It was odd to see someone actually this excited to see a child before...especially an adult his age. He shrugged before walking back into his room to check on his son again. Little Haru was sitting on the couch watching the Backyardigans on t.v. (2)

"Daddy, are we ready yet?"

"No. The dobe still has to get dressed"

"Naruto-sensei is coming with us!?!" he asked excitedly.

"Not if he doesn't hurry up"

"You won't leave him. Naruto-sensei is our friend. And you always say that kind of stuff to your friends. Like Uncle 'Kashi"

"I do?"

"Yup! You treat Uncle 'Kashi and Naruto-sensei mean like that. But it's not _mean_, mean like you treat all the weird ladies in the grocery store. And by now, I know your _nice _mean and your _mean_ mean. And you don't treat Naruto-sensei _mean_, mean. So I know you like him, like me!" he said as a matter of fact. Sasuke was at a loss of words for the intelligence that was just displayed by his son. He didn't even_ notice _there were degrees to his hostility, and yet this five-year old boy pointed it out to him like he was an adult commenting on the **weather**.

'I can't really be_ that _obvious...can I?'

"Yo teme. Stop spacing out" a familiar voice said in the

"I'm not" he answered automatically.

"Yeah right. Haru-kun. Did you make your dad have a revelation?" he asked smirking.

"What's that?"

"When he finally finds out a secret he didn't know about himself"

"I don't know. All I told him was that he was _'nice mean' _to you" he said shrugging.

'That would be a yes' the blonde boy thought with a mental sigh.

"Hn. Let's just go. You've got an appointment, and you've got to get to school"

"What's that daddy?" Haru asked tilting his head to one side.

"Uh...it's when we've got to be somewhere and meet someone at a special time"

"Oh...okay then" he said shrugging.

* * *

"Okay Haru. We're here" his father said opening the door for him, but the boy wouldn't move from his spot. Ino, who was greeting all of her children outside, look confused at the scene before her. 

"What's wrong with him?" she asked concerned.

"I'm not going" he said pouting.

"But all of your friends are waiting for you Haru-kun" she said smiling. He responded with the famous** 'Uchiha glare of impending death'** _5 year old_ style.

"I remembered what an 'appointment' was. You're taking Naruto-sensei to the **doctors**!" he said pointing an accusing finger at his father. The man sighed, running a hand through his dark locks before thinking of an explanation...or excuse.

"Not good..." Naruto heard Ino mutter under her breath. He took that as his queue to lend his services.

"Haru-kun. Your dad wants me to go to the doctor so he can make sure my boo-boo is better. If I don't, then it might turn into a really bad boo-boo. Then I'll be stuck at the doctors for a **longer** time and you'll have to have a _new _teacher"

"I don't want another teacher. I want Naruto-sensei!" he said sadly.

"Then I have to go to the doctor's"

"Hn. Fine then. But you better come back" he grunted. Naruto could only smile at the good impression he did of his father.

"Haru-chan! Come play with us"

"Bye Daddy! Bye Naruto-sensei!" he said before running off the sand box with his friends.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked in awe.

"I dunno. I've always been good with kids. Hence the reason I'm working here part time"

"Naruto, where are you going with Sasuke-san?"

"The teme decked me last night when he found out Haru was with me"

"Oh Naruto! I'm sorry. I should've known it was a bad idea."

"It's alright. It was a misunderstanding and he came back over to straighten things out with me. And today he even offer to let me get checked by the doctor...well actually now that I think about it, he's _forcing_ me to"

"I'm just making sure you don't try and sue me for assault. You can refuse if you want"

"I wouldn't go. But I don't want_ Haru_ to get the wrong impression about me not going. So I will"

'Good answer, Naruto' Ino thought to herself.

"Hn. Fine then. Let's go" he with an annoyed tone. But deep down he was really impressed with the blonde boy. He seemed to be really into his job and it was sort of cool. Not many people, or men for that matter, were actually willing to work a job which involved children unless they really wanted to. It was at this moment that Sasuke was finally convinced that this blonde man was the real deal as far as an adult who was engrossed in the raising of children.

* * *

(1) I was inspired by one of my own dreams, which included the Honey Combs person breaking into my house and stealing my mom's stuff and framing me for it...and I wasn't even under the side effects of medicine to dream it 

(2) This is my mom and baby brother's favorite show to watch during the day. It's so cute when he sings along!

* * *

Okay people it's done. Chapter 2 is alive...well in the figurative sense. Now do your duty and molest your favorite little button again. It missed you today, so it thinks you don't love it anymore. Come on, show it you love it still. Hurry before Orochimaru decides to take advantage of it's insecurities and use it for his own evil purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

I am seriously on a roll! A chapter everyday, that's the best outcome in a while since I am notriously know for my poor updating skills. read and enjoy this because I had to multi-task and do my Biology homework at the same time I wrote this. And believe me, learning about cell mutatuion can really mess up your train of thought.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

They both walked into the hospital together, apparently unaware of the stares and blushes they got as they passed by most of the other patients in the waiting room.

"Name?" the receptionist said not looking up from her work.

"It's under Uchiha" Sasuke spoke with a bored tone.

"Fill out the forms and bring them back up" she said sliding the papers that resembled a chapter book clamped onto clip board. Sasuke smirked before giving it to the dazed blonde boy.

"Hey! Why do I have to? You made the appointment. It's your job"

"Dobe. I know nothing about you. For all you know, I could fill this out and then the doctor would do something that could be fatal to you. But now that I think about it, maybe I should do it for you, and see which one of us is more lucky" he said casually.

"No I'm okay. Thanks for the offer though" he shot back sarcastically. The brunette beside him snorted before pulling out his phone, and playing one of the games on it.

"Sir. You can't have your phone on in here" the receptionist spoke up. He scowled as he heard the blonde boy snickering as he walked past him to hand the lady his papers again.

"Can you please fill this out again with the proper last name?"

"I did. It's Uzumaki"

"The appointment I have down says Uchiha"

"That's because I listed it under Uchiha Sasuke. _His_ name is Uzumaki Naruto"

"Oh...I understand now. I didn't know you two decided to keep **both** of your names"

"Are you trying to imply that you think we're...together?"he asked fighting the blush threatening to appear on his face.

"Yes"

"Well we're not."

"Yeah. He made it for me because it's **his** fault I'm hurt"

"Oh! Um...forgive me then. W-we'll call you when we're ready" she said blushing. Both men sat down, not with one seat in between, separating them from each other.** (1)**

"Uzumaki?"

"Here!"

"Please come this way" the nurse directed. Both men got up and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry but only relatives can follow. If you like, I can give you something to entertain yourself with while you wait"she said blushing. Sasuke held back the grimace before sitting back down wordlessly. The girl huffed in return. Slouching in his chair, he decided to read one of the medical magazines on the desk next to him. He was only about a quarter of the way through when he felt something buzz in his pants. He looked down to see someone had left a message on his cell phone. He glanced to see if any nurse was nearby before pulling out his phone and listening to the message.

"_Uh. Hello Sasuke-san. I'm calling because I uh...wanted to talk to you about Haru's homework. Feel free to drop by when you get the chance" she said hesitantly._

The brunette man sighed before shutting his phone.

'At least I'll be going that way anyway since I've got to drop the dobe off' he though half heartedly. And speaking of that person, at that very moment he was walking out of the doctors with a sheepish grin on his face while the doctor followed behind him with a shocked look on his face.

"You did, say that you thought he had a broken jaw, correct?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure that he did. Why?"

"When was this again?"

"Last night. Why?"

"He doesn't have any signs of damage...yet there's clearly evidence that there was some injury taken and has _already_ healed. I don't see how it's possible"

"See! I told you I was fine!" he shot back.

"Whatever dobe. Let's just go. We've both things to do still"

"Wait! I think I need to keep him here for some more tests!" the doctor added suddenly.

"No thanks. If he's fine then there's nothing to worry about. We've got to get going. You've got my address to mail the bill to" he said walking out. Part of him actually wanted to stay and find out what made the dobe so special but he had to set that at the back burner since he was more concerned with his son at the moment. The dobe could wait, since the doctor confirmed that he healed so remarkably, there wasn't any pressing urge to make sure he really was okay...at least for the moment. Right now he had to find out what that weird teacher was talking about...and get this moron out of his sight before he felt the need to hurt him again...

"So uh...thanks for taking me to the doctors. It was a...nice gesture " Naruto said hesitantly.

"It was nothing"

"Haru will be happy nothing went wrong"

"Yeah..."

"So um...well you can tell me if it's a touchy subject but um..."

"No dobe, I can't."

"Well why not? Is it some big secret because you had an affair with a super bad mafia guy's wife?"** (Is it me or are you beginning to think Naruto watches too many mafia films?)**

"I can't tell you who his birth mother is, because **I **have no idea who his birth mother is" Sasuke said gruffly. That was all that was needed to get rid of the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Well if he doesn't have a mother then how did you get him"

"I dunno. I had just become a sophomore in college and one night I woke up hearing someone outside my door crying. I went to look and there was a 2 year old standing at my door with his blanket and stuffed dog. I brought him in and calmed him down and then he fell asleep. W hen I put him in my bed, I found a note in his pocket. His birth mother was getting ready to have him taken away from her and instead of letting him go to some cruel distant relative she left him there. I didn't even give it a second thought even with all of the stuff we've gone through. My parents disowned me when I wouldn't give him away, not that it mattered since I had been living away from home for two years already. A few of my professors were so moved, they actually helped me out when I was having trouble" the brunette explained allowing a small,_ very _small smile to graze his lips. It seemed as if talking with this man about something so personal was second nature to him. It was like he didn't even break his jaw or formally meet him yesterday. For some reason he was comfortable around this blonde headed moron, and that was quite a bit unnerving.

"Wow...that's so...cool" he said sniffling.

"Don't get all mushy on me. If Haru sees you crying he's gonna freak. And never want to go to the doctors again"

"I...I'm okay. Can you at least give me a few seconds, teme?"

"Baby" he shot back smirking.

* * *

"Naruto-sensei! You're still alive!"

"Well why wouldn't I be?"

"Toshiro said that the doctor probably was gonna cut you up and put you in a picture on his wall because you looked like one of the foxes he saw in _his_ doctor's office"

"Do I really look like a fox?"

"Uh huh. You've got those 3 scratches on both of your cheeks so when you smile you look like one"

"Now that your back, I'm sure the kids don't have to worry. You should go prove to them that you're still alive" Ino said with a smile. Her tone was one that Naruto noticed meant that she wanted him gone for the moment. So he took that as a hint to comply.

"Alright then Haru-kun. Let's go scare the kids and pretend to be ghosts!" he snickered.

"Okay!"

"So what's wrong with Haru?"

"Nothing's _'wrong' _per se, I just wanted **you** to read his letter. It was really well written and even had good grammar as far as a 5 year old goes" she said slowly. The brunette wordlessly took the letter from her before reading it.

* * *

_Dear Santa, _

_For this Christmas, I think I want a mommy for my Daddy. He needs a mommy to play with like my friend Satoru's daddy has. I think Daddy will stop being so sad if he has a mommy to play with when I'm at school. Then he won't be so lonely and me and Uncle Kashi won't be his only friends._

_Your __**good**__ boy, Haru

* * *

_

The Uchiha male sat there in silence for a moment. It had never crossed his mind that his son would like a mother around as well. He never said anything about it before. He had tried to make the little boy's life as great as he wished his had been, yet it seemed he was still learning more about rasing a child. The most important lesson now, single parents homes are not the ideal environment for raising a child in.

"Look, I don't want to meddle in with how you're doing things but I'm sure you've already decided on your choice. I'd just like to point out that I know a number of girls that like children and-"

"-thank you Ino-san but that won't be necessary" he interrupted.

"Oh...okay then. Obviously you know what's best" she said masking her disappointment. She was so close at playing matchmaker and then he had to go and ruin all of her plans. Stupid Sasuke...

"We should go save the children from the dobe right about now"

"I agree. But it maybe vice versa"

"Hey guys look! It's Haru's daddy!"

"Let get him!" they said charging at him. They all grappled onto him at once, causing him to briefly loose his balance.

"Where's Naruto at?"

"He's stuck in the slide. Pinky-san is trying to push him out" Haru said walking up to him.

"Yeah Naruto-sensei eats so much yucky ramen his butt got too big to fit on the slide!" another boy teased.

'Pinky-san?'

"Hey! I could use a little help over here!"

"It's your own fault you're stuck. Suck in that fat stomach and maybe you squeeze through!" he called out to the blonde.

"**My stomach is not fat!** For your information, I happen to have a very _toned _stomach, full of muscles you'll never get. You've just finished working off all of the _baby fat _remember?" he shot back defensively. The brunette man only scowled at him.

"Naruto can you please not scream in my ear!" another voice spoke up. It sounded like there was another female up in the playground trying to get the dobe out of the slide.

"Sorry Sakura-chan"

"Good. Now this os going to hurt a bit but then you'll slide down"

"Wait! Can't we find some other way?"

"Nope. Se ya!" she said before shoving him down the other half of the tubed slide. The children all got worried as they heard their teacher's wails in pain, but after a few more seconds he crawled out of the slide **(he had gone in head first)**.

"Yay! The pink lady saved Naruto-sensei!" the class cheered. Sasuke watched as they ran up to her and gave her a group hug. And that's when he came upon one of his many revelations once again**(kids playing with girl, equals girl who likes kids, equals good mom material)**. But there's a fine line between revelation and delusion...and it's fortified with barbed wire, a brick and steel wall covering it as well...

"Oh. Hi there. I've never seen you before. Do you work here?"

"No. I'm Haru's father"

"Well that's cool. I'm Sakura, Ino's cousin"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Have you had lunch yet? I know a coffee shop down the street"

"Are you talking about Chidori? I love that place! We should totally go!"

"I don't think I was extending the invitation to you. _You_ have to go work, remember?" she snapped back.

"Hmph. Fine then. I didn't want to so to stupid old Chidori with that teme anyway"

"Quit pouting or we might not get you anything"

"What? You're gonna get _me _something?" he asked excitedly.

"Why not? It's better than letting you eat that plastic infront of my kid. Then he'll start thinking it's okay to eat it" he said casually. Naruto decided not to point out the fact that he had fed his son ramen just yesterday in fact.

"Nuh uh! I don't wanna get stuck in the slide like Naruto-sensei"

"Good choice"

"Haru-kun! I thought you were my friend!"

"I _am_ your friend! But ramen got you stuck in the slide. Daddy was right, and if you keep eating it you'll be stuck again and then I can't play with you. **So stop eating ramen**"he said firmly.

"That like cutting off my life line!"

"I'm sure your life expectancy will be higher without it"

"Quit double teaming me! Ino! Tell them to stop!" The blonde man whined.

"No can do. It's between you guys. I'll play no part in it" she said quickly. Poor (or not so poor) Sakura was forced back into the sidelines, watching the scene. Then

"Um Sasuke? We should get going. You know the lunch crews are going to start coming in a minute"

"Sure let's go. I'll see you later Haru-chan!" he said turning back to his son. The boy gave him a quick hug before following his classmates back in the school.

* * *

(1) This is what is known as the _"I'm not gay seat"_ in the modern world. Not that it matters since everyone already knows the truth. can you say "denile"?

* * *

Okay people! Chapter 3 completed. Now it's time for me to sleep since it's nearly a hour past my bed time. I won't waste my time doing one of those overused molesting the purlpe button jokes tonight but I will leave you with these persuasive words, **review this or suffer the consequences**, they include Naruto's repetiton of the phras "believe it" and of course your favorite, images of the creepy Orochimaru tongue licking his entire face...great. I shouldn't have said that. Now I'm gonna have nightmares. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ohh look! A new chapter. Oh and I'm sorry you all got wirred this would have SasuSaku-ness in it. I couldn't dream of writing such...such...blasphemy! She only serves as the means to strengthen Sasuke's bond with Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_...about 2 months later..._

"Naruto-sensei! You can't leave us. We want you to be our gym teacher!" a child wailed. He then latched onto the poor blonde male's leg and refused to get off. A few others joined him.

"Aww...don't say that.Gai-sensei and Lee-sensei are gonna get jealous if you do"

"Why can't they go back to jail for saving that tree"

"I think they should handcuff themselves to their "youth" tree like I see the people on t.v do. My dad said they're called hippos"

"I thought hippos were at the zoo"

"No. I guess some aren't"

"Naruto-sensei! I don't want you to go. Then only Haru-kun will see you because he goes to your house all the time"

"I'll still come and visit your class when I pick up Haru. Did you guys forget I've got to go to school too?"

"You're too old to be in school Naruto-sensei. That's why you're the teacher now"

"Not true. I've got to go to school too! In fact, I have to do a project for my class really soon"

"Are you gonna make a popsicle stick house for your teacher?"

"Nope. I've got to write a story for them. Maybe if I'm nice they might let me come back here to write a story about you"

"You better! It's won't be fair of only Haru gets to see you. I might go live with Haru-kun if I have to"

"Don't bother. You'd hate my house just as much as **I **do now. And it's worse when Naruto-sensei isn't around" he muttered icily.

"Nun uh! Your daddy is so cool, he takes you to the park, and out for ice cream all the time. Mine makes me go to the_ library_" she said scrunching her nose.

"Go away"

"That's not a nice!" she said pouting.

"I said go away you bug!" he screamed suddenly. The girl gasped with tears welling in her eyes and the class quieted down instantly.

"Haru-kun! That wasn't very nice! Say sorry" Ino scolded.

"I'm sorry" he spat before walking over to the swing set alone.

"Oh dear. I think he really doesn't like the idea of you leaving"

"Nuh uh. He's been like that for a while now"

"Yeah. Since the Pink lady saved Naruto from the slide"

'Pink lady? They must be talking about Sakura...' he thought to himself. Then without a word, he dropped his things on the ground and began walking.

"Naruto! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go talk with Haru. You guys go back inside. We'll come in a minute" he said before walking over to the boy. He sat in the swing next to him but didn't say anything.

"I know what I said to Hikari was mean. I'm just...mad. It's not fair that everyone is leaving me now!"

"How is everyone leaving you?"

"Daddy spends all of his time with that stupid pink lady and he never has time for me anymore. And if he does take me places, it's always with that stupid girl! So I'm always happy to go to school and play with you here, because it's just you and me, but now **you're** leaving too!"

"Haru, I live right next to you. It's not like you're going to never see me again. And your dad is probably just around her because you said you wanted a mommy in your letter. Remember?"

"I _know _what I wrote in it! But...I just didn't think it would be like this. She's not like the mommy Satoru has. I think she's scared of me. Every time we all go out together, she looks like Ami when she sees spiders. And so she tries to take him out after my bed time or when it's school time. Remember when he use to bring us lunch all the time?"

"Yeah."

"Well when you leave, I won't have anyone left that I know will help me with my homework when I ask, or cut the crust off of my sandwiches"

"I'm sorry Haru. I shoud've known you'd be upset about this. But you know what? I've got something for you. Close your eyes, it's a surprise" he said grinning. The younger boy quickly complied as Naruto pulled something out of his shirt and placed if onto Haru. It was a necklace with a blue crystal on it.

"What's this?"

"It's something my grandma gave me. It's grants wishes. I'm gonna give it to you so you can get the Christmas present you really want this year. Don't loose it. Because after Christmas I'm gonna want it back, and that's my special necklace. So I'll find you, wherever you are because you've got it on."

"Okay!" he said nodding.

"Good! Now let's go back to class before Ino gets worried about you"

* * *

The young professor watched with boredom as the young man staggered into the house. It was obvious either he had been drinking or something alcoholic had been put in his drink. He was always such a straight laced little brat so it was like his alcohol tolerance was nothing to brag about for his age. 

"Did you have a nice night?" he asked sweetly.

"Hn"

"That's good. Haru's already asleep. You should get some to, since you look like shit"

"Goodbye Kakashi"

"Can you please tell me that you at least knew that the drinks must've been spiked?"

"Leave"

"Fine, fine. I'm going. Oh, and don't let your little blonde friend see you like this. I don't think he'll be happy"

"Who cares?" he asked annoyed. Then without another word, he shut the door in his professor's face before climbing into bed.

* * *

_The man felt tingly all over. A warm liquid was being covered on him but even though he wanted to know what is was, he couldn't see a thing for some reason. When he wiggled around, he found his arms and legs could barely move more than a few inches before something tugged on them._

"_Shh...I want you to enjoy this"a voice whispered in his ear. It was so husky if he didn't say any better he would've thought it was coming out of some kind of adult movie...wait a minute..._

"_Why can't I see?"_

"_Hmph. You're no fun. I wanted to blindfold you" the person whined. Naruto looked up to see it was none other that Sasuke Uchiha _**(yet again)** **and this time only dressed in a pair of blue satin boxers.** **(Yum... :3)**

"_Sasuke! What the heck am I doing here?!? what are __**you**__ doing here?"_

"_Be quiet Naru-chan. You're always too loud"_

"_Naru-chan? Sasuke are you drunk?"_

"_Maybe"he said smirking then he trailed kisses down his neck. Naruto bit his lips to hold back the moan threatening to come out._

"_Wh...whoa there! What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Well right now, I'm going to prepare you for a little playtime you're going to enjoy it"_

"_No I'm not. Sasuke! Stop this! You're not in your right mind"_

"_Nonsense. I'm perfectly aware of what I'm doing. Now open the door Naruto-sensei..."

* * *

_"Naruto-sensei! Naruto-sensei! Open the door!" Haru called banging on the door. Naruto's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed to get to the door. There, as if in a parallel universe, was Haru crying at his door.

"What wrong Haru?"

"It's...it's daddy. I think he's dead..."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short, and with a cliffy on top of that. I've been up for 18 hours straight with only 6 hours of sleep proir to this and I have been experiencing the after effects of too much sugar cookies, which is **extreme lethargy**. My eyes sting from being open so long and it was with sheer will power I managed to post a chapter today. And on top of that, I've got to wake back up at 8 to help my aunt make cookies. I won't ever get a decent night's sleep. So today I threaten you with an extremely sleep deprived girl armed with a pen and a piece of paper. You can't possibly imagine how dangerous that combination is. 


	5. Chapter 5

I had so much fun making cookies today. But I don't think I should be allowed to make them anymore. The entire time I was just creating more ways to make someone get denchers from too much sugar and my aunt didn't stop me...heh- heh. And for the record, I don't know why I'm doing this but I have to defend Sasuke. Yeah Sasuke is suppose to be the dad figure, but as you know, he's still 20 years old and everything he doing is kind of expected, seeing as he is still young. My mom was_ 26 _when she had me **plus** my older brother and sister she still went out and left us with a babysitter.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Naruto's POV**

'Man I am so beat. I can't believe I let baa-chan make me go to her stupid holiday party! She only asked me to come so I could drive her home when she got herself too drunk to walk straight.' I growled to myself. The funny thing was, that as I got into the apartment building I didn't even head straight to my room. Instead I went towards Sasuke's, to see if he was home with Haru. I could've sworn I saw him with Sakura at that party but I think I must've been a little tipsy myself because it was a Friday night, and there's no way he'd be out when we **both** were only free to spend time with Haru on Saturdays. it was like a long standing tradition in the last few months.

And it's also the only reason I let him slide on being late to get Haru most of the time. I know he tries his best, and it's been just him and a handful of professors helping him out for the longest time. I knew how professors were, their first priority was their _class_, so it's obvious he wasn't getting_ much_ help. That's why I might as well go to Sasuke's house and offer to take Haru off of his hands now. Sasuke lacks a bit of the energy that's needed to keep up with a 5 year old for more than twelve hours in an enclosed space, (and everyone will agree Naruto has it) so he could use a rest. But when I knocked on the door I was shocked not to see the usual sight of a bedraggled Sasuke glaring at me for bothering him. Instead it was this guy with gray hair and a weird mask over his face. In his hand was some kind of X rated book..

"Can I help you?"

"Is Sasuke here?"

"No. I believe he's out with a lady friend tonight"

"Oh. Well where's Haru at?"

"He's asleep"

"So_ you're _the babysitter?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope. Just tell him I stopped by. And if possible, don't say yes to him the next time he asks you to baby sit on a Friday night. He needs to be home _with his kid_ since he always dumping him of on me or you to hang out with that stupid girl all the time" I snapped angrily.

"Okay. I'll be sure to let him know you said that" the man said with this bright smile. It kind of creeped me out but I was too mad at Sasuke to really care at that point. So I decided to just go straight to bed. That way, if I got enough sleep, or had a good dream** (for once)** I could at least be in a better mood while I chew him out and **not**deck him like a really want to, if I see him right now. Thank god Haru woke me up when he did, I don't really want to picture what would have happened if it continued.

"What wrong Haru?" I asked worried

"It's...it's daddy. I think he's dead..."

* * *

And so here we are now, standing in Sasuke's apartment trying to see if he's really dead. I don't really remember how to check and see if someone is dead but I'm pretty sure that I can hear him snoring a bit so he's not dead. 

"Haru, he's not dead"

"Yes he is! I know he is!"

"How do you know?"

"Because, I turned it to Spongebob this morning and he didn't ever come in to turn the channel!" Haru pretested. I can understand why he panicked so much now, part of the weekly Saturday routine was Haru trying to watch Spongebob on t.v. and Sasuke turning it to another kids channel. He absolutely despised Spongebob to the core and Haru knew this. So every weekend he get up first thing to turn it on and wait for his father to come in and change it. I don't even think Haru liked Spongebob that much either, I think he just thought of it like a game they always played.

"Hmm...well if he's dead, what do you suppose we do to wake him up?" I asked smirking.

"Kiss him!"

"Wh...what!?!" I spluttered at the sudden answer.

"You've got to kiss him. Like in the book Ino-sensei read to us yesterday. The princess was dead and the prince kissed her and then she woke up! Kiss daddy!" he repeated.

"Can't we do something else?"

"No! You've got to kiss Daddy to wake him up! Do it now!" he said stomping his foot on the ground. I had the feeling he was close to giving a tantrum and that is the only thing we haven't covered in class yet. So I was really screwed if I didn't give into him. I'm sure my professor would have been appalled if he saw I was giving into this kid, but I'm not in class right now so it's not like I feel the desperate urge to find another wake. All I've got to do is lean over him and pretend to be kissing the teme and he'll be satisfied, then we'll wake for that stupid bastard to wake up and then as planned, chew him out.

* * *

**End of Naruto's POV**

Unfortunately for Naruto, fate has other things in store, because as he was leaning over pretending to kiss him, the doorbell shrilled causing the unconscious man's head to shoot up, and lock lips with the person infront of him. They both stilled for moment, trying to register what was happening in their foggy minds. And even more unfortunately, he seemed to have lost all control over his body because not only did he not pull away, but he actually felt his eyelids closing!

"See! I told you if you kissed him, he'd wake up" he said excitedly. Both men broke apart realizing that they weren't the only ones in the room. The silence was broken again as the doorbell rang for a second time.

"I'll get it! You stay here with Daddy!" he said running off. The two men were still trying to from a coherent sentence.

Haru dragged his stool to the door to look through to eyehole. He glowered when he was a familiar shade of pink standing outside but suddenly an idea popped into his head and he grinned vulpishly.

"Who is it?" he sang.

"It's Sakura. Can you open the door?"

"Daddy said I can't open the door to anyone except Naruto-sensei**" (Haru wasn't even allowed to let Kakashi in, yet he somehow had his own key to the apartment, so it didn't matter)**

"Can you tell him to open the door then?" she asked sweetly.

"No" he said automatically.

"Why not?" she snapped.

"He's busy" he shot back teasingly.

"Doing what?"

"He's kissing Naruto-sensei. You'll have to come back...never. Now go away"

"Open the door right now!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please"

"No it's not. So I can't let you in"** (the magic word is actually "ramen")**

"Open the damn door, you brat!"

"Oooh! You said a bad word. I'm telling!" he said running back into his father's room. He looked around and was surprised to see that his father was gone.

"Who's at the door?"

"The pink blob"

"Do you need me to save you from her icky cootie blast?"

"Yup!"

"Okay come on. Your dad is sick. We've got to let him rest"

"Is he gonna need to go to the doctor like you did?"

"Nope! Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because_ we're_ gonna take care of him. We're gonna make him my grandma's super secret special medicine. But first we've got to get rid of the pink dragon. You stay and guard the door incase she gets in" he whispered. Haru nodded and sat infront of the door.

* * *

"Took that kid long enough" 

"Hey Sakura. What's up?"

"Where's Sasuke" she asked impatiently.

"In bed asleep"

"Wh...what? You mean you guys...and with Haru in the house?"

"What? Wait a minute...eww no way! Not with **Haru** in the house.**(Haru outside of the house is another matter) **Sakura I'm shocked you'd think something like that!"

"You're right. It's not like Sasuke would like _you_ anyway"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? He likes me, because I know how to give him a good time. He wants to act his _age_ and not have to worry about the kid, and he likes you around because you're like a free nanny for him"

"Really now? Well I've got to go back to my _nanny_ duties. Have a nice day"

"Wait! Where's Sasuke?"

"He's sick. So as the **nanny**, I'm suppose to tell everyone he's not able to have visiters, take care of Haru and, get him back to health"

"What do you about nursing someone back to health. You don't even know how to tell anything from his symptoms"

"Headache, nausea, vomiting, and also a sensitivity to sound" he recited instantly.

"That could just be a hangover" she sneered.

"He's also got a _fever_. I'd say it was only around 100. But that means that he must've gotten food poisoning from something he's eaten in the last few days"

"And how were **you** able to tell this?" she asked haughtily.

"I'm shocked that you'd forget that my grandmother happens to be your_ boss_. You know her almost as well as I do, so obviously you know that even when I refused to follow after her and be a doctor, she'd forced all of the information down my throat as revenge"

"Oh whatever! Tell Sasuke to call me when he gets better" she said stomping away. He smirked at her retreating figure before walking back in to the apartment. He grinned seeing that Haru had not left his post, but he felt bad at the worried look he had. In the bedroom they could hear Sasuke throwing up again.

"Is Daddy gonna be alright Naruto-sensei?"

"Yup! But we've got to make him some medicine so he feels better"

"Okay let's go!" the boy said hopping to his feet.

* * *

Haha! I made Sasuke and Naruto kiss! But the truth was, I had planned it even before I got all of these reviews begging me to. And now I must got take a rest because I got a cold last night. To lift my spirits each person must leave me one review if they want to boost my health enough to finish my story before Christmas. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yes this is the **real **chapter six, I'm sure you've all noticed by now, this is no longer a "Christmas story" but a **winter** story all together. Since various things happened to me and so I couldn't cram it in fast enough. The good new is that now I can expand on the plot a bit more...that unfortunately means that Sakura will now have more of a purpose...yuck. But don't worry, I feeling extra Sakura hateful at this point in time so I assure you her days are limited. So without further ado, let get on with the story y'all!

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"Rise and shine teme. It's time to take your medicine"

"What are **you** still doing here"

"Watching your kid, and taking care of you" he said simply.

"I don't need you to"

"I don't recall you asking either. Now drink this" he said handing the groggy man a cup of some strange liquid. He may have been a meter from death's door but he could still see a trick from a mile away.

"Drink it, daddy! Me and Naruto-sensei made it to make you better" Haru said happily. Sasuke stared at the steaming drink warily.

"What's in this?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh just the everyday things. Cow's bladder, earthworms and goat teeth" he said grinning evilly. Naruto's eye's widened seeing that Sasuke was turning green again.

"I was just kidding! Gees! It a tea recipe my grandma made me learn how to make" He said quickly. The brunette looked at the man one last time before hesitantly taking a quick sip.

"Do you like it?"

"It's too sweet" he said instantly.

"Well excuse me. It's not my fault the only way _I _know how to make is with a ton of sugar. That's the way I only ever took baa-chan's concoctions. That way atleast the sugar would distract me from whatever else I tasted and was afraid to ask what it was"

"Hn. Dobe"

"Just you wait! I'll have you up and healthy again in no time"

"How do I know this will work and it's not some _"witch doctor"_ concoction?"

"I'll have you know that my grandma is a well known doctor in these parts. She taught me everything she knew...or else. So I am proud to say, that for every broken bone I got from her, I learned a new recipe for illnesses as well"

"Still doesn't matter. If you...wrecked my kitchen I'm gonna..." he trailed off before falling asleep again.

"Heh heh. Just like I remembered it to be. Acts as cough syrup _and_ an instant tranquilizer" he said smirking.

"Now what do we do?" Haru asked curiously.

"We're gonna make soup!"

"Yay!"

* * *

Sasuke woke up a few hours later shocked that he didn't even feel like he had just been puking up his guts the entire morning. He smelled the faint aroma of food coming from the kitchen and felt his stomach growl, so he got out of bed to find something to eat. 

"Haru! You've got to save some for cooking!" he heard Naruto scold Haru.

"But it tastes good"

"Yeah but then your dad won't get any" he said chuckling. Curiously he peeked his head inside to see what was going on, and froze.** (No Sasuke! Look away!)**

"What...have you done?"

"We made you magic soup to make you feel better daddy! Naruto-sensei showed me how!" Haru said happily. Sasuke looked around to see his kitchen was amazingly still together, yet the sink looked like an explosion happened in it.

"You didn't load it with sugar, or animal parts did you?"

"No teme. This is just a plain soup for you to eat. The only difference is that it was made especially to settle on your stomach. Now sit down and have some" Naruto said pushing him into the chair. Haru slowly walked over with a bowl of soup and set it infront of him. Then both males took their place infront of Sasuke and stared him down, waiting for him to eat it. He sighed before picking up a spoonful and putting it in his mouth. As he swallowed it, he froze.

"Well? How is it?" Naruto pried.

"I'm not dead yet" Sasuke said bluntly.

"I'll take that as your way of complimenting my food" he said dryly.

"If you know how to cook then why are you always making that garbage?"

"The soup is the only thing I know how to make by heart. But it has some weird medicinal ingredients my grandma mixes up. I tried eating it when I was healthy and it got me** really** sick. So I usually stick to my ramen"

"Healthy food gets you sick, and trash doesn't. Now I've seen it all" he said sarcastically.

"Hey, I didn't _get_ a say in how my body was going to work when I was born. It just happened that way. And you should be **grateful** to me anyway! Otherwise you'd still be in there puking your guts out!" he said in his own defense. The dark haired man smirked at his outburst before sighing.

"You're right...I'm sorry for teasing you"

"What did you do to my daddy, Naruto-sensei? Now he's **really** being nice!" Haru wailed mortified.

"Maybe he's still sick. Let put him back in bed" Naruto whispered. The boy nodded snickering. Then they both turned to him with devilish looks on their face, causing the poor ill man to back up hesitantly. Suddenly the blonde man scooped him over his shoulder causing the child to giggle uncontrollably.

"D-dobe. What do you think you're doing?" he stuttered to say. He could feel his face flaming up.

"We're putting you back to bed, silly" he said dumping the man onto the bed. Sasuke was baffled by the strength that the man seemed to grow in that split second.

"Alright then, lights out"

"Yeah daddy. Go to sleep!"

"You too little guy. You've got school tomorrow. Get to bed!"

"But I don't wanna!"

"No? Well how about if I tell you the greatest bedtime story ever?"

"Hmm...I think that could work out"

"Good. Now go brush your teeth and get your pyjamas on. I'm gonna tuck your daddy in bed" he said grinning. Then there was a pause of silence between the two men.

"I never got to thank you...for giving Haru the necklace"

"He's borrowing it until his wish comes true"

"And what's that?"

"He wouldn't tell me. But it probably has something to do with his Christmas list" he said smiling. Then there was more silence between them.

'Oh yeah...his_ wish_...how on earth am I going to help make that come true? Especially with the way things are going?' Sasuke thought sullenly.

"Quit looking so emo-y. You've done pretty well by yourself so far. I'm sure he won't mind a few more years with just the two of you" Naruto said patting his back. Sasuke looked up with surprise realizing that he had guessed his thoughts.

"It's not really that hard to read you, stupid. We're kind of the same in a way. We both have grown to need Haru as our lifeline...even though, every aspect of our lives keeps telling us it's unnecessary. That makes it easy to understand how you feel...if I were in your place and Haru was mine I'd...I'd be doing the same thing" he said with a small smile.

'Just not with the evil pepto-bismol **(1)** from hell with legs' he added on mentally.

"Such deep words...for a dobe" he said smirking.

"Go to h...sleep teme. Go to sleep" he corrected himself. He wanted to say something else but he knew that Haru was most likely still awake and waiting for him to tell a bedtime story.

"**Naruto-sensei! I'm waiting!"** Haru bellowed from in his room. Naruto sighed wearily, causing the brunette man to chuckle as he left.

* * *

The next morning was oddly quiet for Sasuke. Instead of hearing Haru bouncing around and trying to turn on that evil show **(Spongebob)** like he usually did. Sasuke glanced at his clock and noticed that it was well past 10 and Naruto and is son were nowhere to be seen!

'I knew it! This entire time he was just waiting for the chance to kidnap my son! Wait until I get my hands on him. I'm gonna...' but he never got to finish that thought because he was too busy running head first into the toilet. Then after he had vomited whatever was left in his stomach** (that he didn't get rid of yesterday)** he just slouched against the wall.

'What's going on? I thought the stuff that the dobe gave me yesterday was suppose to be medicine...unless it was something else...' he thought confused. Then it all fit into place...He probably gave him that stuff so he'd be knocked out, and then wake up and not be able to leave his spot by the toilet. That would have given enough time to get away and at least make a decent amount of coverage before anyone caught up to him.

'That dobe' he thought growling. But almost instantly after thinking that, his head was dunked in the toilet again vomiting his entire contents.

"Hello? Sasuke, are you awake yet?" his voice called out. Tearing himself away from the bowl, he rushed out to meet the alleged kidnapper.

"Where's my son!"

"At school. We didn't want to wake you, so we left you here. You wouldn't have made it half way around the block in the condition you're in...but that is kind of my fault" he explained sheepishly. This caused Sasuke to narrow his eyes. Then before he knew it, he was rushing over to the trash can to throw up again.

"What did you **do **to me?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't know at first, so when you didn't hear the alarm clock, I came over. You were still out cold and Haru was trying to wake you up. From experience with that weirdo soup, I knew you were suppose to wake up like you weren't even sick the day before so I had to call baa-chan when you weren't showing any signs of life. She chewed me out for giving you the _whole _soup to eat, since apparently with the combination of that tea and that soup, there are so many extra medicines at work, for a first-timer it has to be taken in moderation or you'll just overdose on all of it...so she told me you would be throwing most of it up for half of the day or so"

"So with your malpractice no...your _lack_ of knowledge, I could've easily **died** of overdose"

"Actually when you think in statistics no. The natural sedatives in that version of baa-chan's tea recipe would have still been in your system enough put you out again, long before you would have been able to consume the whole bowl. And thus, _killed_ yourself"

"You said there was nothing** in** the soup!"

"Well I _thought _there wasn't! I haven't eaten the shit since I was **12**! How would I have fucking known?"

"Watch your mouth dobe!"

"I can say whatever I want! Haru's not here, you bastard!" the blonde shot back. That caused Sasuke pause for a moment. Haru wasn't home...and he was. That had never happened before. They were always out or home together. And the only time they weren't was when he was at school...and when he was at school, Sasuke was either in class or at work...**work!! **He had to_ work_ today! Meaning he was majorly late by now, and would most likely be getting his pay docked for a while. His boss was a bitch like that. The ill man quickly sprung to his feet before swaying and falling into a pair of strong bronze arms.

"Let go dobe. I've got to go to work!"

"Don't bother. You're not going in for the rest of the week"

"I **have** to go"

"No you don't I already told you that baa-chan was a well known doctor in this area. So when I went to seek out her advice she automatically emailed your job a doctor's note saying that you were going to be out for the rest of the week. And also reminded them of some kind of law she passed that allowed you about a week's worth of _paid _absences. So you're safe. Though I can't believe you would have gone to work anyway. Today is Haru's big day!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's his winter festival at school! He gets to be the narrator! Didn't he ever tell you?"

"No..." he said sadly. It made sense. It was hardly like they even got a chance to actually spend time together anymore, since he was always out doing one thing or another. Poor Haru probably didn't even want to let him know because he thought there would be some reason he couldn't make it. He must've really been slipping as a parent. Almost as if sensing

"Cheer up! This only means he'll have the greatest surprise ever to see you there! And don't worry, from what Ino told me, we've got plenty of time left before it starts. So we can still wait for you to empty up your stomach a few more times and be able to goof off for a bit! So get to puking!" he said patting his back. He patted in a specific location that caused sudden jolt in his stomach and made him rush to the bathroom.

"Dobe! You did that on purpose!"

"I can neither confirm no deny that accusation"

"I hate you!" Sasuke wailed from the bathroom, which made the blonde to chuckle.

* * *

**(1)** If you don't know what this is, then do a google image search for it, and you'll get it. My friend called her that before and I thought it was so funny!

* * *

Now was it me, or was Sasuke's new found appreciation for the toilet really funny...it might've been only me. But I will admit to have been laughing everytime I made him run for the toliet to throw up, my friends have told me I have an odd sense of humor like that anyway. But did you notice all the cute underlying fluffiness between Naruto and Sasuke this chapter? Wait until you see what Haru thinks about this! 


	7. Chapter 7

**No I'm not dead, as you can see. Sorry, I just had to take my time because I really got stuck on this part. The rest should seem to flow out quicker now since I'm half way done. I hope people still read this even though I'm always getting writer's block. But if you don't then atleast lie to me and say you do. For all my faithful readers, it is time for you to join together and convert the non-readers!! Mwhahahahahahaha!

* * *

**

Chapter 7: 

"So I'm guessing you're better by now, right?" Naruto asked with a baby voice. The Uchiha male shot him the vilest glare he could muster. But for some reason it doesn't seem as intimidating when you keep remembering that the said person's head was sticking out of a toilet bowl not too long ago...

"Look, I already said sorry. And it's not like it I did it on purpose."

"Don't care. Go away"

"Pull the stick out will ya? I said sorry, so accept my apology already"

"Who told you I ever would?"

"Fine then. Now I have to go to drastic measures. Let's go" he said pointing to the door.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" he said defiantly.

"Well I could throw you over my shoulder again...but I don't think you'd like that. I have it on good authority that the freshmen girl down in B-12 is **dying** to see me do that sort of thing to you" he said casually. **(stupid yaoi girls always dying to see some shounen-ai...lol)**

"Fine. Let's get this over with" he said sighing.

"Alright! Let's get going! I promise you'll love it!"

* * *

"Where are we?" he asked cautiously. Around them were various people quietly sipping on drinks and reading various reading materials. It was quite odd for this loud and hyper man to be bringing him here since it was so out of character for him.

"It's a coffee shop. When I was a kid my dad would let me tag along with him while he met with people, and most of the time we came to places like this. When you get into your serious mode it reminds me of how he was when he met with them, so I thought you might like it here"

"How nice. I'm sure it's every parent's dream to hear that they remind their child's gym teacher, of _**his** _father" he said dripping with sarcasm.

"If you knew my dad you wouldn't be saying that" he said grinning.

"Hello. H-how can I help you?" she stuttered.

"A coffee and a caramel cappuccino please" Naruto answered with a grin.

"Coming right up" she said before walking away again.

"I never knew you to be a cappuccino person, dobe"

"Oh, it's not for me" he said offhandedly.

"Well it better not be for_ me_, because I don't like sweet things"

"I'm paying, so you'll take whatever I give you. And besides I highly doubt you have room to be picky when your stomach was on the fritz as much as it was the last day and a half"

"Who's fault was that again?" he asked smirking. Naruto glared at him but when he was about to shoot something back, the waitress was there with their drinks.

"If you need anything, give me a call" she said lowly.

"Okay! Thanks a lot!" Naruto said flashing her one of his _'1000 watt'_ smiles, causing her to blush, and Sasuke to scowl.

"Oh! Well...see you around!" she awkwardly. Then she walked away quickly. Naruto chuckled before taking a sip of his coffee, totally oblivious the glare he was getting from Sasuke.

"Uh, is there something on my face?" he asked confused.

"Do you make it a habit of flirting with girls, **half** your age?" he asked in a clipped tone.

"I wasn't flirting with her" he said

"Are you kidding me? She would've stripped down **naked** right here, if you asked her to!"

"Well what do you care anyway? Don't you have your darling Sakura to do that for you"

"Hah. I'm sure even if I gave a crap about her, she'd never do that. Even if **you **asked" he said sarcastically.

"You'd_ like_ to think that now wouldn't you"

"What's** that **suppose to mean?" he asked narrowing his eyes. Naruto was about to fill Sasuke in on how much he didn't know about he new friend but someone interrupted him before he could.

"Well, well, well! Look who I happened to find here! Sasuke, I think you'd be at work by this time of day. Yet you're sipping cappuccino here with the other babysitter"

"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here!?!" Naruto asked shocked. Sasuke looked behind him a saw a man about Kakashi's age, with brown hair and a thin scar running across the bridge of his nose which was adorned with the biggest blush on it by now.

"Uh...w-well you see...-" his professor stuttered.

"Can't two teachers come out for a bit of coffee with one another?" Kakashi cut in, saving Iruka an explanation.

"Maybe if they weren't teachers for two different _departments_..." Sasuke muttered.

"You know, Sasuke. You didn't call me after Haru was put to bed, or today, for that matter. Have you been playing hooky with Iruka's favorite student the whole time? You know you're not going to get extra credit by going through them to get to me" Kakashi asked sending the attention back to him.

"As if I'd call you anyway...if you must know. I got food poisoning and was sick when I got home the dobe here, decided to make me one of his grama's secret medicinal soups, which in return had me vomiting about twice as much as I was prior to _that_"

"Naruto! That was his first time wasn't it? And I bet you let him try to eat the whole thing."

"It's okay Iruka sensei! The tea knocked him out first" Naruto said in his defense. This earned him a bonk on the head.

"I've told you about doing things like this before. You're **not** in medical school so don't try acting like a doctor, unless you want to change your mind"

"Okay! I get it. You didn't have to hit me so hard" he said pouting.

"Well since we're all here why don't we join you. It'll be like us both having some quality time with our favorite students together!" Kakashi spoke up.

"Sorry. We were just leaving" he said coldly.

"Wh...what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Let's go, dobe. We've got places to go. I want to be at both of the shows" he grunted.

"Show? Are you skipping work today **and** going out somewhere? Sasuke I'm shocked!"

"My_ son_ is having a school festival today. We're going to see it"

"Yeah Iruka sensei. Maybe you'll have to give me extra credit for going to observe a school function"

"Are you only doing this for a grade, dobe?" he asked slowly. The two professors could sense the underlying ire.

"What!? Of course not! I would have come regardless. Haru and the kids important to me and Iruka would understand that I would skip class to go see them...especially since I've done it _before_, plenty of times. He knows by now how devoted I am to children...especially my little buddy Haru"

"Hn"

"Oh then **you** must be the father of the famous_ Haru_, Naruto goes on and on about, all the time. I had no idea you were so young though!"

"Sasuke's had Haru since before he got out of high school. And he's such a responsible father for Haru that it's shocking. Wouldn't you agree Naruto? You've been around him for quite some time now. As one of Iruka's students, I'd like you to evaluate him" Kakshi said smiling. Naruto sensed the evilness behind that innocent smile and noticed that he was caught between a rock and a hard place. Well it's not as of that was new, so he did what he always did in these situations... he made something up to appease _everyone_...

"Well consider his young age I'd say he's doing a wonderful job with raising Haru as well as he has, so far. Not many can do it so smoothly, especially when they're so new to fatherhood"

"Oh come now. You can do better than that. Iruka says you're his top student so I know you can expand more than that. Don't be shy" he said grinning. Naruto sighed, mentally preparing himself for the grave he was about to dig and get put in.

"Overall for someone his age, he's done exceedingly well. As expected, he has a tendency to rely on others when he is unable to do something but as of yet, it has not given any negative characteristics in the child. And like any new parent is tempted to do, he sometimes stays out late with others his age...but it has never been a problem until now, because of..._outside _influences. But through it all he maintains a good sense of responsibility for his child and tries his best to be a good provider and father" he recited as if he were reading from an actual counselor's paper. The only difference is that you could tell he was still trying to sugarcoat it, after every criticizing comment.

"Impressive Naruto. I can't believe you were able to say all that after only a few weeks of knowing him. Most of the observations I've seen have taken months to do and in their entire papers, they're still not as detailed as you."

"Thanks Iruka sensei" he said sheepishly. The whole time he could not shrug off the intense glare radiating from the brunette next to him.

"Well we can't keep you guys all day. Go have fun and tell Haru I said hi!"

"Okay! Come one teme let's go!" he said exiting the store quickly, not even caring that he had left his drink on the table. Sasuke followed, glowering, which made Kakashi smile.

"What's wrong with Sasuke?"

"Oh nothing. I think he just got a reality check" he said casually. Iruka looked at him warily before taking a sip of his drink. It was at this time, that he realized that Kakashi was about at evil as he thought the first time they had met.

* * *

As soon as they got into the car, there was tensest silence Naruto had ever experienced in his life. Damn that evil Kakashi making me say that stuff about Sasuke when Iruka was there. Even if it is the truth he didn't need to know it...at least not from me. That only made his standing with him worse.

"Look teme. If you've got a beef with me over what I said, then go ahead and say it. I'll apologize for it coming out too harsh but I'm pretty sure Kakashi was waiting for me to grill you and if I didn't, then a lot of stuff would have went down. And like it or not, it **was** the truth...just ones, I would have otherwise kept to myself" he explained with a sigh. The raven said nothing and only kept his eyes straight forward on the road. This made Naruto extremely pissed and so after a few more blocks he pulled over in front of an odd building.

"Come on let's make this quick" he said stepping out of the car. Sasuke hesitated but then followed. Inside was a girl with her hair in two buns and polishing a few scary and dangerous knives.

"Naruto! What's up?"

"Hey Ten-Ten. I was wondering if we could borrow the room for a bit. We've got some things to settle"

"Go right ahead. Our next class doesn't start until 3"

"Oh we've got to leave by 1:30. If we lose track can you remind us?"

"Sure! I'll time you. Just go easy on the stuff okay"

* * *

"Okay teme. Time to let off some steam. So come at me"

"And why would I do that?"

"You're mad at me. I _know_ that much. So I guess the only way to fix this is to let our fists do the talking. So I'll let you have the first shot. Just keep in mind that since we've got places to be, let's not leave any visible marks to scare the kids. That goes double for the face"

"Hn. This is dumb"

"Aww. Is little Sasu-chan scared to fight me?"

"You're going to regret that..." he said lowly.

"It's okay. I promise I won't mess up your hair, since everyone knows how much effort you put into styling it look like a _cockatoo_ so much" And before Naruto knew it, a fist was being hurled into his stomach. He then clutched his stomach gasped for air.

"Hey! That wasn't fair. I wasn't ready!"

"_You_ brought me here to let out my frustration. So I am. If you don't want to be hurt then you better quit talking and start blocking dobe. Because now, you've put me into a **really** bad mood" he hissed. Then he continued on with his onslaught of punches. Shockingly, Naruto would have had a whole lot more fun...if he hadn't been trying to dodge and block these moves to save his life..._literally_.

'Maybe teasing his hairstyle wasn't the best idea' the blonde thought blocking a few more dangerous hits. Getting angrier Naruto decided to take the offensive side instead, and was able to throw in a couple of punches whenever he saw an opening. They were his best moves, yet Sasuke took them all and kept returning them with his own.

"**OH MY GOD!** Naruto-kun! I **LOVE** this display of **YOUTHFULNESS**! Gai-sensei and I could sense the evil aura radiating from the building a block away, and while it shows so much **RAW**, **INTENSE** and **INVIGORATING** emotion to expel it with every punch you throw at Sasuke-kun there, I must **INSIST **that you put on the protective equipment. I can see you are **FAR** from done and I know that you plan to attend the winter festival in a few minutes and so I don't want you to walk out with serious injuries that will need to be attended to and furthermore make you late from coming" **(heh-heh. it was so fun to just type that..)**

"That's okay Lee. We were just fooling around a bit. We'll be done in a minute so nothing bad is gonna happen"

"No Naruto. You** MUST** wear them. It is for your **SAFETY!**" he said running quickly to get the equipment. Before either of them knew it, they were in boxing like gloves and standing there stunned.

"**ALRIGHT! **Now you may continue your show of **YOUTH**" he said giving them a thumbs up. Deciding to test them out, Sasuke jabbed an experimental punch into the blonde's stomach for the second time that day. He smirked with a satisfied smile when the boy grunted as he was knock onto his butt.

"Bastard..." he growled. Then with any type of warning, he launched himself at the male and caused them both topple onto the ground. Even though there was a mat in place, it still made Sasuke hurt in places he didn't know he couldn't hurt...maybe it had something to do with the 175 pound male on top of him. It didn't make matters any better since he saw the blonde smirking this time.

"Now you've gotten in another free punch. Does this mean you're done with your temper tantrum now?"

"Fuck you!"

"Look, like it or not princess, what I said was true and there's no use living in denial. You're a parent and this is your first kid, so it's a given that you're gonna make mistakes. Hell, I'm sure a parent who's had their _fifth one_ would tell you that even** they **are still learning. (I speak the truth! Ask my mom!) It's nice to know that you care about Haru enough to try and have a second parent in his life but you could have chosen anyone except for that...that creature" he said suddenly making a sour face. Sasuke raised a brow, realizing that he might have seen an opening into discovering more about the enigma known as Naruto Uzumaki.

"You've known her for a while haven't you. That's why you hate her"

"I don't hate her teme. I just could care less about her"

"If you don't care, then why are you so interested in my relationship with her?" **(God! Did I really just type that!?)**

"Because she's like the demon venus flytrap! She lures you with her sweetness and as soon as she has you where she wants you, **SNAP**! You're eaten!"

"What do you have against Sakura, dobe? Are you jealous?"

"I'm not _jealous_. If you want to ruin Haru's life by marrying that..._thing_. Then go right ahead. I'll even give him a key to my apartment for when he decides to run away. I was just looking out for you since it's quite obvious to everyone but yourself, not only would she **not** be a good mother, but she wants **nothing** to do with children in general, unless absolutely necessary"

"And who exactly, _would _make a good mother for Haru...you?" he asked smirking.

"..."

"Naruto! Time's up! You guys have to hurry if you want to make it! Oh sorry, was I interrupting something?" Ten-Ten said walking in. They both blushed realizing how close their faces were to each other, and the rather intimate position they were currently in, before jumping away. By this time, both boys could barely hide the blush on their face.

"Well anyway...you guys better hurry f you don't want to miss the performance. I hear Lee and Gai also did choreography for it so he had to rush back and _'give the kids a review so their performance can fully capture the thriving youth' _or something like that. I'll put the stuff away. You guys just get going. I'm sure you want the best seats. Later" and with that, she walked out of the room, leaving the two boys to sit there in silence for a moment.

"So uh..."

"No time to talk. We're gonna be late!" Naruto said quickly. Then he took off and ran up the street in the direction of the school. Sasuke quickly followed trying to catch up to him.

"Dobe! Dobe! Slow down!" he yelled angrily.

"Heh. First one to the school, has to cook dinner!" the blonde called out. This effectively casted all other thoughts_ **(besides **_**beating the blonde to school)** out of his head.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done, and another hump gone over. To congratulate me, you must all worship my purple button at the bottom of yourt screen. Do it now! Or no more cookies! 


End file.
